


哥谭公敌

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [52]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 接《哥谭潮流》——总而言之，罪犯们开了个紧急会议。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 5





	哥谭公敌

虽说将宠物取名为布鲁斯的做法在大流行了一阵后很快又随着新的潮流消散了，但克拉克那个想要通过和布鲁斯结婚成为哥谭永久居民的念头却一日比一日坚定。布鲁斯对他当时的表态没给出太大的反应，因为在布鲁斯看来，这种名义上的结合并不具备太大的意义。他更喜欢着眼于实际，他和克拉克的关系，根本不会因某种形式而有所改变。

克拉克的想法则完全不同，他最终要达成的目的终究是成为布鲁斯•韦恩的合法伴侣，同时以此成为这城市的一份子，若是以他的人类身份和布鲁斯秘密结婚，根本达不到他想要的效果。何况布鲁斯•韦恩可是哥谭的风云人物，他连上午下午穿不同的衣服都能登上报纸头条，他简直就是《二十四小时布鲁斯•韦恩真人秀》中最夺人眼球的主角，而哥谭人就是这个真人秀最忠实的观众。若是不想自己好不容易重归平静的普通人生活能继续安稳地过下去，并且不被人刨根究底他作为一个早两年就下葬了的人是怎么复活的，他只能用上超人的身份。可若是想要以超人的身份高调地宣布他是布鲁斯•韦恩的丈夫，那他就得克服比想象中更多的困难。

“首先我得让哥谭不那么排斥超人才行。”

“那你得先好好看看这些。”

在克拉克的请求下决定帮他出谋划策的维克多冷静地开始播放他搜集到的所有影像资料。和几年前全世界都希望超人滚出地球的理由不同，比起惧怕，如今的哥谭人民对超人的反感仅仅只是单纯的讨厌总有人在他们头顶上飞来飞去。他们好似能对那一大堆奇奇怪怪开着装甲车满大街跑的罪犯视若无睹，却唯独特别不能接受大白天也总在他们眼前出现的超人——要么就是因为超人早年间是大都会的象征，作为和大都会有着悠久矛盾的邻邦城市，哥谭人民从根本上就没法对大都会城市形象大使超人有个好印象。

“超人保护哥谭？太荒谬了，飞来飞去的外星人只会把哥谭变得更危险！谁都知道我们哥谭可不是浮夸的大都会，我们有不会飞的蝙蝠侠就够了，等等，蝙蝠侠应该不会飞吧？”

“我晾在天台的衣服总是会在超人飞过时被卷跑，老天，谁能来管管超人、给他规定一条固定的飞行路线不行吗？因为超人，我都已经搬了三次家了！”

“正义联盟的总部为什么要建在哥谭？把大宅送给正义联盟的布鲁斯•韦恩一定是疯了，我相信这么想的绝不仅仅只有我一个吧！”

——在哥谭媒体就超人的问题在街头进行随机采访时，这些路人发自肺腑的抱怨足以代表哥谭人对超人的态度了。

“又不是只有我整天在哥谭跑来跑去，凭什么他们只针对我？！”

克拉克对此也同样满是怨气，好吧，他承认相较于联盟其他人来说，他出现在哥谭的次数的确更多、方式也更高调一些，可他的恋人在这儿，他的工作场地也在这儿，他往来哥谭明明就很合乎情理……

“你已经不止是在哥谭跑来跑去这么简单了好吗？”

被迫看完由维克多整理出的、哥谭人对超人的种种不满后，非自愿加入帮助超人落户哥谭行动的七海之王翻了个白眼。就算他一个月才来那么两三次，他都知道超人一天之内就能在哥谭上空出现至少十回，他划破哥谭天空的次数频繁到如今已经没有人会把这道红色身影当成什么稀奇的景观了。

“要我说，你为什么不干脆就在哥谭定居呢？”

“我正在为此努力。”克拉克的脸上堆满哀切，“你也看到现在的情况了……”

超人当然可以大摇大摆出入蝙蝠洞，把哥谭当成超市一样想来就来想走就走，可是这依然没法解决他最大的诉求，等下一次哥谭再次掀起和布鲁斯这个名字有关的奇怪风潮时，他依然没办法站出来替布鲁斯公开发声说他作为布鲁斯•韦恩的丈夫不同意大家这么做。

“要是就这么贸然宣布超人和布鲁斯•韦恩在交往，哥谭人恐怕只会更讨厌我。”

克拉克愁眉苦脸地抱着布鲁斯，对这个魅力大到全哥谭都紧盯着不放的韦恩总裁又爱又恨。

“我以为你不在乎那些人的看法。”布鲁斯好笑地拍拍克拉克的背，安慰的语气里同样有一些不解，“难道比起说服我同意你这么做，你更介意哥谭人的反应？”

克拉克因为布鲁斯试探性的反问眼睛亮了起来，这几乎等同于在告诉克拉克、他对要不要公开和超人的恋爱关系不是很有所谓。然而快乐是短暂的，一想到残酷的现实，克拉克又不免黯然。他当然不在乎哥谭人对他抱着何种看法，特别是在他弄清楚哥谭这座城市到底有多特立独行之后。但他是真的想为了布鲁斯完全融入进哥谭这座对他有着重要意义的城市，因为布鲁斯存在于这座城市，所以他并不能真的把这座城市里针对超人的声音不当回事。围绕布鲁斯•韦恩的花边新闻够多了，他可不想因为自己的缘故让布鲁斯遭受不必要的针对。

“因为哥谭对你很重要，所以它对我也很重要。”克拉克将布鲁斯紧紧搂着，“我可不想成为你心里最有分量的城市中最不受欢迎的入侵者。”

布鲁斯无声笑了笑。就算他可以对克拉克连日来的唉声叹气视而不见，在这番令人动容的表白后，他再坐视不理可就说不过去了：

“改天我会安排一个采访。”他抚了抚克拉克的胳膊，难得地没和他对着干，“由我先表明我对超人感兴趣，我想接下来的事情会顺利得多。”

克拉克受宠若惊地抱住布鲁斯欢呼起来，要知道，半年前，他们还为了要不要公开恋情、以谁和谁的身份公开偶有争执呢。如今，这个固执的中年人却因为照顾自己的情绪而主动提出帮助自己，面对这样的布鲁斯，克拉克想，不尽快买个大钻戒向他求婚可就太不像话了。

当然，在克拉克想象中的一切美好发生之前，他们还是得先着手解决实际的困难。好在布鲁斯面对媒体的刁钻采访总是游刃有余，为了不让任何人看出其中的蹊跷，他甚至没有事先暗示前来采访的记者要问一问和超人有关的问题——因为哥谭人对韦恩旧宅摇身一变成了超级英雄联盟办事处的疑惑由来已久。原本在哥谭，布鲁斯•韦恩办出什么荒唐事都不稀奇，可当他的荒唐招来了一大帮奇奇怪怪的超能力者并且当事人多次拒绝回答原因时，这事儿就变得十足耐人寻味了。

“请问您将自己的房子送给正义联盟和坊间传闻您长期资助蝙蝠侠有关吗？”

提问的人只觉得自己非常犀利、非常懂得抓新闻敏感点，他觉得自己这回肯定能博到一个劲爆八卦，他哪里晓得，这种提问对布鲁斯来说根本就是一石二鸟。

“因为超人看起来很辣，不是吗？”

“所以……其实是因为超人？”就连提问的记者都不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，超人，怎么会是那个哥谭人都不怎么欢迎的超人？！难道布鲁斯•韦恩真的像他们说的一样疯了？

“不然呢？要是你们近距离见过他——哇哦，我无法形容穿着紧身制服的他到底有多性感。”韦恩总裁不仅简简单单地就否认了蝙蝠侠和韦恩集团有关的种种谣言，面对记者的他，更是开始大方强调他对超人很感兴趣，有兴趣到就连把老宅送给正义联盟当办事处其实都是为了超人：“哈，为了能多见几次超人——这个你们可别写进去，我啊，相当欢迎超人在我这里，哦不是，在哥谭，嗯，进进出出的。”

哥谭甜心在镜头面前没羞没臊地对超人做出性暗示当然不会一夜之间扭转哥谭人对超人的印象并重新审视这个外星人是不是真的很辣，他们不会光明正大停下来驻足仰头去查看超人的胸肌有多挺括，肱二头肌有多发达，但要说躲在窗户后瞪大眼睛找寻头顶上的外星人，很多人还是愿意悄悄去做的。布鲁斯聪明的做法奏效了，坊间和媒体上有关于超人的报道终于不再只是对超级英雄频频造访哥谭的担忧。反正那也没什么好报道的——特别是在布鲁斯•韦恩当众表达了对超人的青睐之后。但凡有点职业敏感性的记者，都不会错过这个绝佳的新闻素材，就连隔壁大都会的记者们都摩拳擦掌想要加入这个行列，所有人都跃跃欲试着想要采访一下超人，听一听他对韦恩家浪荡少爷的示好作何感想。

不出布鲁斯所料，在那个采访见报的当天，哥谭人突然之间对超人变得空前关注。他们十分想要好好验证一下超人到底是有多辣才能被传闻中一年换几百个床伴的布鲁斯•韦恩惦记上。走在街上冷不丁停下然后眯眼仰头的人越来越多，电视台也纷纷出动，跟在超人身影后扛着摄像机和话筒随时准备截住超人做一个现场采访的记者络绎不绝——加上大都会的大批记者涌入，争强好胜的哥谭记者们为了能抢到头条更是铆足了劲。而为了能让超人在镜头前表现得万无一失，热心的朋友们迫不及待地又赶在他决定接受采访之前出谋划策：

“要我说，你回应的时候提一嘴你有多喜欢蝙蝠侠应该会锦上添花。”

维克多的提议可是经过各种概率计算后得出的严谨结论，他严肃地看着克拉克，试图让他信服自己的观点。

“劝你别这么做。”巴里对此有不同意见，“到时候哥谭人百分百会觉得你是个脚踩两条船的人渣。”

“哥谭早就对人渣早就见怪不怪了。”作为一个地道的哥谭人，维克多的说法显然相当有说服力，不过他说这话的时候显然忘记了作为仅有的那么几个喜欢超人的哥谭人，他之于哥谭大多数人来说本身就是个异类，“让哥谭人知道超人也和他们一样热爱蝙蝠侠绝对会很有帮助。只要你正确站队，表明你和他们一样敬佩守护这座城市的黑暗骑士，你就已经成功了一大半。”

克拉克带着感激对维克多重重点头。不就是阐述一下他有多爱蝙蝠侠？这对他来说简直易如反掌。不过布鲁斯的提醒他也没忘记，不管是哪家媒体，他们对超人最先提出的问题一定是围绕着布鲁斯•韦恩的——

“您对布鲁斯•韦恩的公开求爱有什么看法？”

那个自认为抢得头筹的幸运儿兴奋地把话筒戳向超人，像是一点也没考虑过超人到底愿不愿意接受采访。克拉克摆出温和的表情，他假装看不到前后左右正对着他的胸和屁股大拍特拍的摄像机——拜布鲁斯所赐，现在全哥谭都急着想知道他的胸肌和屁股的形状——对着镜头腼腆地咧着嘴笑了：

“事实上，早在韦恩先生接受采访之前，我就已经邀请他共进晚餐了。”克拉克扮演着那个又老实又纯情的角色，同时，他还体贴地在采访中破除人们认为布鲁斯是单方面倒贴的印象，“我们早在交接联盟大厅的时候就见过面了，我和他很聊得来。”

“您认为韦恩先生是理想的交往对象吗？”

“呃，当然，当然，”克拉克还是笑眯眯的，看起来就好像一听到布鲁斯•韦恩的名字心情都变得更好了，“韦恩先生真的非常讨人喜欢。”

记者兴致勃勃地等着超人再多爆料一些的念头被克拉克戛然而止的话头掐断了，他不满地抽搐着嘴角，像是一点也不担心眼前这个超级英雄有多不好惹那样催促了句：

“再多说点。”

克拉克无辜地转了转眼珠，看起来非常害羞的样子：

“那……我很高兴韦恩先生愿意让我在他那儿，呃，进进出出。”

超人正直的神态把这个下流的暗示都变得正经了许多，记者看着只会干巴巴作答的超人，不免在内心哀叹这位采访对象比起能把无聊话题都说得天花乱坠的韦恩总裁无趣多了。韦恩家唯一的少爷看上他什么了？记者想，下次再有机会采访布鲁斯•韦恩时，他一定要好好问问清楚。

“好……吧……”记者假惺惺地笑笑，又把话筒往前凑了凑，“那么超人先生，您还有什么想对观众说的吗？”

“既然有这个难得的机会……”超人表露出了一些苦恼，他不好意思地搔搔后脑勺，跟下定决心一般打开了话匣：

“其实我一直想说，我早就把哥谭当成我的第二个家了，我的伙伴在这里，我最重要的使命也在这里，我喜欢的人也在这里……我和哥谭的很多人没有任何区别，就像我和大家一样敬佩蝙蝠侠——我是说，谁会不喜欢这位传奇的英雄呢？作为正义联盟的一份子，和他合作得越久，我就越能了解蝙蝠侠是多么伟大的人，他英勇无畏，正直善良，如果不是他不愿意，正义联盟的主席本该由他担任的。我从没有公开表达过我有多喜欢蝙蝠侠，要是可以，我希望永远能和他这么亲密无间地合作……”

克拉克说得是如此情真意切，毕竟这本来就是他的心里话。只不过，在说得太过忘乎所以甚至于偏离主题之时，他忘记了哥谭人总是特别擅长找超人的茬，他更不会知道，守在电视机前的人们，对他的公开表态只会生出另一种令人不快的解读。

“各位，静一静，静一静！”费了好大一番劲才把埋伏于各个黑暗角落的罪犯们召集起来的哈莉跳到桌子上，难得一本正经地对大家振臂疾呼道：“我们必须先把各自和小蝙蝠的恩怨放一放。”

“我同意。”毕竟是和哈莉有过合作情谊的，起先一直沉默不语的鳄鱼人端着他那独特嗓音第一个开口表态支持，随着他的发言——更重要的是他们从哈莉嘴里明确听到了他们那位老熟人的名字——众人才陆陆续续放下手里的酒，稍稍认真了一些。

“当务之急，我们得先解决那个黏着蝙蝠侠的外星人才对！”

哈莉高举起球棒，趴低在她脚边啃着骨头的布鲁斯也以低吠应和，小劳顿沉默地擦着枪，虽然他没说话，但大家都清楚他绝对是站在哈莉那一边的。

“可不是，要是以后我干坏事的时候不是蝙蝠侠来追捕我，那我干坏事还有什么意义？”一向致力于靠被蝙蝠侠追捕而提升自己名气的波点人①同样开始为了自己的未来担忧，要是以后超人入驻哥谭，那恐怕他的犯罪生涯会减少很多乐趣。

“我最讨厌很快的男人了，”回旋镖一边嘬着可乐，一边想起来害他沦落到这个地步的罪魁祸首，“尤其是喜欢红色的。”②

“我以布鲁斯•韦恩发小的名义发誓③，他的眼光不可能这么差。”罗曼暴躁地砸掉了手中的酒杯，颇为不忿，“结果那个见鬼的外星人居然还想一直和小蝙蝠亲密无间合作？我看我们是时候该让他清醒一下，让他领教领教哥谭到底由谁主宰了。”

“那我们就此达成一致咯。”哈莉才不管还有些沉默不语的胆小鬼在想什么，反正有老朋友们的拥护已经足够她成立一支超人狙击队了：

“伙计们，接下来就由我们负责把氪星人轰出哥谭吧——”

不管哥谭民众对超人被布鲁斯•韦恩看上后又蠢蠢欲动听起来想去泡蝙蝠侠的发言大感愤怒有没有用，反正在这些只承认蝙蝠侠才是自己唯一对手的罪犯们眼里，超人现在，绝对是名副其实的哥谭公敌了。

**Author's Note:**

> *此文首发于2020年5月15日，以此记录。  
> ①据说会在《自杀小队2》出现，所以用了  
> ②《自杀小队》里闪闪抓了回旋镖的情节  
> ③用了古早里他俩是小学同学的设定，且假设他在《猛禽小队》里没死


End file.
